creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Slaughter
Samantha Ally Creeck, 'also know as Miss Slaughter, is the main antagonist in the Creepypasta "Miss Slaughter: Chuck Remains" and the main character in "The tale of Miss Slaughter". Her origin story is unknown but it's known she goes around kidnapping people she considers ''good enough to make her "perfect family". Appearance Miss Slaughter is a tall, thin woman with bright blue eyes, pale skin and brown hair. She is normally seem wear an old pale purple looking dress that look dirty most of the time. She by look seem to have 30 years. Back Story ''Read Miss Slaughter origin here:''' The tale of Miss Slaughter Samantha Creeck was the only daughter of a elite marriage in 1900, she was from UK. At her 15 years her parents were searching her a husband but she denied them, claiming if she was forced to get married she at least has the right to approve the men. One of the guys, Mr. Wilson, was already obssesed with Samantha and when she said no to marry him he raped her. He ended up in prision and Samantha ended up pregnant, thanks to this, she was forced to get married with Joseph Cambell. Time passed and Samantha was against the idea of having any type of relation with Joseph and she was all the time with his son, Frank. Joseph was clearly unhappy with not having a child of his own blood so he and the rest of the family decided to hire a person to take care of Frank called Andrew Ellis, so in that way Samantha would spend time with her husband. But Samantha ended up falling in love with Andrew and viceversa, as time passed, they became lovers. Samantha acceded to have relations with Jospeh because she already knew she was pregnant and the baby was of Andrew. After the child, David, was born a maid overheared Andrew and Samantha talking and informed Joseph about the truth. Enraged, he and two friends forced Samantha to watch the death of her lover and children, slowly killing both her child and even forcing Andrew to eat part of the minor's remains. After the three had died, Samantha was let go but, she almost immediately killed Jospeh by cutting his neck. One of Joseph's friends who escaped from the situation stated: "''It didn't matter how much they tried, Samantha seemed unable to die at all". The police decided to go to the house only to find the bodies of all the maids and butlers with some missing limbs, organs and bones. When they left to investigate the place where Samantha was tortured with her children and lover, they didn't find any of the three bodies or the woman, only Joseph's and the other friend. That night, the survivor was found dead in his house without his lungs. Personality Samantha act like a motherly nice woman who you can easily talk to, caring and sweet. She took loyalty as something very serious and wouldn't tolerate disobedience. Even when she is creating her "children" with her victims, she still act calm and motherly, making her hard to get actually mad. Powers and Abilities Most of her abilites are human like but seem to have teleportation as well, is unknown if she posses any other ability since she doesn't have the need of fighting against other people but is believed she is hard to harm in general. Trivia * She was created by Toycupcakes23 in Deviantart. * She is canonically married to Mr. Creeck. * The creator admited that she was inspired by Stephen King's books to create the character. * She have two proxies or "kids" as she call them; Tara Doll and Chuck Remains. Category:Psychopath Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Female Category:OC Category:Kidnapper Category:In A Relationship Category:Human